Maria Lillian Potter
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Faye liked Maria but that cost her life. I own nothing, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. It is may first fic and I am not a native English speaker so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Whining, Privet Drive 4**

The evening is dark, very dark, moon and stars are covered by clouds. A child is crying inside the house. A child with the name Maria Lillian Potter. A girl barely a year and a half. But she is not like your usual little girl because she is a witch. Not the ugly faced, evil witch you hear about every day in the stories. She was blessed, at her birth, by fate. She is probably the most powerful person in the history let alone world, but her parents died a month ago. Yes, Lady Lilly Potter ne Evans and Lord James Charles Potter cousins of the queen died. They were killed by a Dark Lord Voldemort.

She is currently living with her aunt and uncle and their child Dudley, who are cruel and do not care about her even a tiny little bit. They took her in only because protection was promised to them by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. A protection based on her presence, not blood. You see her mother was adopted into family with her name previously being one Lillian Rosemary Rosier. So she was a pureblood.

 **London, Ministry of Magic**

-I am the new auror head Amelia Bones, and I was chosen to tell you the news. - She said as she entered into the room full of press and waited for them to soak it in, and then continued: -Yesterday minister Blackboard was thrown from the place of the minister and a new one has been chosen by our Lords and Ladies. His name is Cornelius Fudge. - Here she stopped for a minute and then aske retorical question:

-Is there any questions?-

…

-None, good. – And she left.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The castle was quiet, everyone was sleeping, the students and professors, all but a phoenix perched on a stall in headmasters' office. He could not rest. He was disturbed because his friend was distressed, yes his wizard, the one he guards was distressed, and he could not do anything about it. He was sad, very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later**

Maria is five years old, she has no friends that are human only animals, she has photographic memory, which means she remembers everything. She also knows every and any language. How, many would ask, easily. Because every night a Fae of the Fates comes and gives her knowledge. She already knows more than a child her age and she needs to hide it. She controls magic better than adults, she can do anything, but she is also abused by her aunt and uncle. Maria needs to do everything because if she does not, she will be punished like a house elf. So she suffers because she knows help will come in six years. **6 years later** Maria mastered everything, and today her letter will come. She will have the power to escape this prison that is millions times worse than Azkaban. It is morning, she is wide awake and she is waiting for her aunt to come and bang at the little doors of the cupboard under the stairs, and here it comes. -Wake up you lazy freak! - She screamed above the banging on the doors. -I'm up aunt Petunia.- She answered dutifully.

-Good, than hurry up and make breakfast. We do not want to be late for a trip to the zoo because you were lazy. - She opened the doors and left.

She made scrambled eggs and sausages and set the table for three because as per usual she was forbidden to eat with them. While they were eating she busied herself with cleaning the rest of the house. Since it was Monday morning post came and uncle Vernon yelled:

-Freak the post is here, go bring it NOW!-

-Yes uncle Vernon. - She replied with a dull answer she practiced for so long.

She picked up the letters and saw the Hogwarts letter so she hid it away for later inside her pocket on jeans and only then did she bring them to uncle Vernon.

Her aunt as usual sends her outside so she doesn't bother her Dudders. While going out she takes a pencil and a paper so she can answer to the professors of Hogwarts. When she comes to the clearing in the woods where she usually escapes her cousin she starts reading the letter:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Superme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

After she read the letter she sent her Answer via owl that followed her in to woods.

 _Dear professor,_

 _I accept your invite to the school and ask of you to send someone from your school to help me get everything on the list. Please take in consideration that I live with non-magical persons so that the person you send is capable to fit with the style of theirs._

 _Thanks in advance,_

 _Maria L. Potter_

After the owl took of she went back to the house so her aunt does not punish her because of something trivial like breathing to loudly.

Later that evening came the response which said that a professor will come tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a good morning and Maria was woken early to do jobs around the house. At eight o clock she was practically banished from the house because Dudleys' friends were coming over so she shouldn't come home till the eight in the evening.

About half an hour the professor arrived. She saw him few minutes long walk down the street. Because of Faes she knew every person and everything about them. He was dressed in black jeans and black t- shirt that pronounced his muscles. It was none other than Severus Snape. He was walking fast but to shame any other person because he looked as if he was flying. Smiling because she was who she was she greeted him:

\- Good morning professor Snape, I assume that you were sent to take me for shopping.-

-Yes, unfortunately I was. Now girl if you are ready we will be going because I have no desire to waste my whole day with.-

They went to the end of the street where he left his car. In his brooding he did not notice that Maria has gone into mode of a teenage girl that is quiet. Maria has gone quiet because she heard that dreaded word **_girl_** that her uncle uses as one of his favorites beside freak.

When they got to the Leakey Cauldron he accelerated his step so that no one notices them. From there they got to the Diagon alley. At that point she whispered:

-It is beautiful. - She didn't intend on him hearing that but he did.

-Indeed, it is. - He answered and allowed himself a little smile.

-We will now go to Gringotts which is a goblin bank. If you would follow me Miss Potter. –

-Professor if you would please call me Maria, usually people call me Miss Potter if I have done something wrong or to insult me because I have no parents.-

-Very well…Maria. - He said with a little pause when he got the information that they insult her because of that.

They entered the bank and went to the first free teller.

-Excuse me, - said professor Snape while giving the key to the goblin – Miss Potter here wants to gain access to the trust valut her parents left for her schooling.-

-Alright, sir. If you would please wait here for a goblin to come and take you there.- They moved aside and the goblin shouted:- Griphook take these people to the valut number 317.-

The goblin came and took them away. They entered the cart and started going to the valut. Maria was very excited because she has never been to a roller coaster. When they came to the valut goblin said:

\- The key, please. –

\- Here it is. – Professor answered.

-Mmm… Professor how much will it be enough? - Maria asked.

-Around hundred and fifty. – He answered and turned to the goblin.

\- Griphook, can you give us a pouch with the expandable charm on it, please.-

\- Here you go sir. - Said Griphook and gave him the pouch.

They took the money and entered the cart. They had a ride back to the lobby. Maria thanked them in old fashion and they parted to the Madam Malkin's as the first stop.

They entered the shop and waited for their turn. When Madam called them and before the professor managed to say a word Maria started:

\- I will need five standard black robes for Hogwarts, three black everyday robes, two green muggle dresses, three pairs of dragon hide black boots, two universal black t-shirts and two green shirts add to that a black dress with silver lining. That's all.-

While she was being measured professor tried leglimency on her. She felt it and allowed only Dursleys treatment of her being shown. Needless to say professor decided that she will not be going there and that they will be talking to Dumbledore about it. When she was done she paid for it and she still had enough money left because she took more than professor Snape said she will need. They went out of the shop and started going towards Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks.

In Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks you can find various kinds of quills, parchments and inkwells. When they entered the shop they started browsing around. They bought everything she needed and few things far professor Snape and paid at the paydesk. After that they went towards Flourish and Blotts.

In Flourish and Blotts they were greeted by the student Snape used to teach, namely one Eloise Midge. He found every book they asked for plus few additional books Maria thought would be good. Professor thanked him and they went further down the street towards newly opened restaurant called Magic Personality.

When they entered it they were seated in a private location as per Professors demand. Few minutes later a waiter came for the order:

\- What can I get for you? - She asked nicely.

-A glass of Firewhiskey and roasted lamb, please. – Ordered Snape.

-A jug of water and chicken with mashed potatoes, please. - Chimed in Maria.

-Ok, right away. - Said the girl and left towards kitchen.

While they were waiting Maria asked:

-Sir, what else do we need to get?-

-We need to get you a wand, a trunk and some kind of animal.- Answered Professor kindly with a tone he usually reserved for Dumbledore when they are alone and he is not afraid of people finding out that he is actually a human being.

-Which animals are allowed, are there any beside a cat, owl or a toad.- She inquired.

-Actually there are if you get the permission of the headmaster or one of the head of the houses.-

-Who are The Heads and of which houses is each of them?-

-Well there is Gryffindor head of house Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress; the Huflepuff head Pomona Sprout the Herbology teacher. Then there is Ravenclaw head Filius Flitwick the Charms teacher and there is he Slitheryn head which is me as a Potions teacher.

By the time he was done speaking their meals arrived and they started eating. When they were done professor paid and went they to Ollivander's.

They entered in Ollivander's, a dark shop full of boxes which reminded Maria strongly of the boxes in which you buy shoes and such. It appeared that no one was there when suddenly the Wandmaker appeared on ladders and said:

-Ahh, Severus Snape twelve inches, cherry wood and dragon heartstring, your wand has been serving you well I hope-

-Indeed it has, but we aren't here to discuss my wand but to buy one. - Snape said dryly.

-Ahh, yes indeed young Maria Lillian Potter, I wondered when I will get a chance to meet you. So why don't we start choosing a wand for you young lass.-

And they indeed did start, she tried wand after wand for an hour and finally she found it, a beautiful black wand with silver strings mended with it. The wand was truly magnificent. And even the wandmaker made a comment:

-So The Wand finally found his mistress. You see in your hands is the only wand made of the black royal wood, fourteen inches, which has mended with white gold mixed with silver and it has such temperamental core, indeed it has. It has blood of the tainted dementor, and blood of the unicorn freely given. The wand is older than Merlin and with it comes The Staff made of the old wands that merged together.-

If The Wand was beautiful The Staff was magnificent. Black one meter long with a big white pearl on top. Truly a piece of art of old.

-But which wands merged together? – Asked Maria even if she had some clues thanks to the knowledge given to her from Faes.

\- A true question. It is made of all wands whose masters and mistress's died and were left without the next person to get it. With time more and more wands will come into The Staff.-

Neither spoke when they left Ollivander's because it was not needed, they both had thoughts in their head that were really interesting.

 _How powerful does she needs to be to get those. Now that I know I will make sure that at the end of the school year she stays at Hogwarts with us. She is so kind and she is nothing like her mother or father. She is just unique. I almost see her as my daughter._ And he had no idea how true it was.

They bought her a trunk, a really big trunk whit several compartments in which she stored everything she bought in Diagon Alley. For a pet she got a truly amazing snow owl that she named Atropos after main Fae that visited her every night till her eleventh birthday.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **1\. next chapter will start on the day she boards Hogwarts Express.**

 **2\. I do not know when will I manage to post next chapter so in advance sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

It is the first of September and Maria since her "family" couldn't drive her to the station she teleported herself there at ten and thirty so she can avoid crowd. Her things were shrunken in her pocket. She entered the train and went to the last part of the train, she didn't want any attention so she warded that part against any who wish her bad or are extremely annoying.

Other children slowly started entering the train. The only people to pass her wards were The Twins. Fred and George felt drawn to that part, a force unlike any other has worked to draw them near. Fates have reacted and chosen the two to stick to their Champion. The train ride was overslept without anyone bothering them. But they have woken just in time to dress and go towards the school.

When she entered the boat she noticed that she entered the same boat that a bossy muggleborn has entered together with Weasley and a Longbottom. She was not prejudiced mind you but she felt their auras and it was not a warm feeling but cold and almost dark.

Professor McGonagall guided them to the Great Hall where they waited to be sorted.

 **SORTING TIME**

So professor started calling names to sort the students:

-Blaise Zabini! –

-Slitheryn!-

-Daphne Greengrass –

-Slitheryn! -

-Draco Malfoy! –

-Slitheryn!-

-Hermione Granger! –

-Ravenclaw! –

-Maria Potter! –

After that name whispering started:

- _Did she say Potter? -_

 _-Maria Potter? –_

 _-The girl who lived? –_

But then she couldn't hear anything else because McGonagall put the hat on her hat who naturally started talking to her:

 ** _-You have strong mindshields would you mind putting them down so I can sort you? –_**

 ** _-It depends, are you sworn not to reveal anything? –_**

 ** _-Yes, I am. –_**

 ** _-Very well. –_**

 ** _-Ohoho, aah, ihihi…-_**

 ** _-Would you mind making sentences. –_**

 ** _-No, not at all, I just don't know where to put you! –_**

 ** _-Well that's easy just put me into staff table, no big deal really. –_**

 ** _\- Very well, better be… -_**

-Staff table!-

Now the true whispering started and she went to sit in the chair that appeared next to Dumbledore.

-Neville Longbottom! –

-Gryffindor!-

-Ron Weasley! –

-Huflepuff! –

And so the sorting ended.

She was called to the headmasters office so they can decide where to go from there. Inside the office Phoenix greeted her thrilling because her presence was one so magnificent, so dark but light at the same time. She seated herself into the chair in front of one of the Chosen of Faes, one Albus Dumbledore. They talked for a few hours and decided that she will stay inside of the school till the time her purpose was done and that is till she defeats the one who insulted Fates and deceived death once.

And indeed she stayed a whole two months till that fateful date of ten years ago and now again thirty-first of October.


	5. Chapter 5

It is that fateful day Halloween. The air felt old and the sky was dark but inside the castle kids were celebrating the day with the feast. She had the nagging to go out into the field, she knew it was her last day as the human at this castle for her powers were stronger than ever. Headmaster noticed but so did the twins. They went out for love and hate, dark and light, sun and moon, fire and water to never be seen again.

They walked accross the freshly watered grass without talking just looking ahead because all three of them knew that they are to die tonight so that the world can be free again.

And he came The Dark Lord came sailing through shadows for the last time and yelled:

- ** _AVADA KEDAVRA! –_**

They didn't say a single thing just embraced the green light and fell to floor taking with them The Dark Lord, his darkness and everything that was his through door to the Realm of Dead where they watched their loved ones mourn.


End file.
